Cancel or Delete
by mizlo
Summary: What does Matt do when his best friend/ex-girlfriend comes to see him and her new ex-boyfriend threatens to get in the way of Matt's plans? Matt Hardy/OC.


Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Matt. Or Nicki.

A/N: Little somethin'. Short and sweet. I don't know. Jealous!Matty ftw?

* * *

Matt was sitting on the bed with his legs stretched out before him. He had set the TV on mute. The room was darkened. He had drawn the curtains once she'd fallen asleep even though it was already night outside. Shadows from the TV flickered around them, dancing off the walls and casting a light blue tint across her face.

He hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her. Her face was so different when she was sleeping; she couldn't hide anything. The sarcastic face he loved to be smug with disappeared and the front she put up for the world broke down and dissolved into thin air. Her intense eyes couldn't intimidate him with their silence and he was free to gaze at her without the strong insecurities that he normally felt.

She had shown up about an hour ago and he'd let her inside to hang out and watch TV with him, to rest more than anything. They were in Texas for a show and she had dropped everything come and see him. He had been so overwhelmed with his schedule lately that they hadn't been able to meet up as often as they usually did. His ears were still ringing from the day he'd had and his heartbeat was slowly going back to normal from all the racing it had done earlier when he'd opened his door and found her standing there. It was such a rush seeing her. It always made him realize how much he wasn't over her. How much he wanted back what they'd had before. How much he was tired of just being 'friends.'

She had been fairly quiet once she'd come into his room and she'd drifted off after about fifteen minutes. He could see now how extremely tired and beat down she was. She had dark circles under her eyes and her cheeks were sunken in a bit. The frown that had creased in her forehead earlier was no longer there as she slept though. Her breathing was heavy, but steady. He could only imagine her fatigue. Her schedule had been just as insane as his. He knew she was juggling all her little projects on the side, while she dealt with her recent breakup. It took a lot out of a person and as strong as she was, he didn't doubt that she was exhausted both physically and mentally.

A buzzing sound brought him out of his thoughts and he glanced down the length of the bed to see her phone vibrating it's way towards her, a light glow coming from where it lay face down against the comforter. He didn't want it to wake her up and so he scooped it up into his palm and silenced it. It was a text message and in silencing it he'd accidentally opened it.

It was from him, her now ex-boyfriend.

He suddenly felt a twinge of annoyance pit in the middle of his chest and he felt his entire body tense up. He almost had to remind himself to exhale, he had sucked in a breath so deep that it flushed over him in a fury. He peaked to her still form beside him without even turning his head.

She was out cold.

His eyes settled back on the phone in his hands. The screen was still lit and the words seemed to burn him, permanently imprinting themselves onto his retina.

"_Thinking of you."_

His fingers gripped the phone tightly and his thumb rubbed roughly against the slick screen causing the colors to merge together and blur. His throat closed up in anger, but he forced out a sigh to attempt to settle his nerves. He hated the guy. Not because he was jealous. After all, he and Nicki were broken up now. He just had never really liked him from the start.

He sat there staring at the phone in disgust. Debating. He really shouldn't, but he wanted to. He really, really wanted to. His impulses were practically screaming at him to do it and he had to strain to keep himself from giving into the thought.

His free hand rose and fell into his hair as he raked his fingers through the strands. He gripped a handful tightly and thought it over briefly. The tips of his fingers pressed deeply into his scalp and his nails scraped with frustration against the skin. He mulled over his options and after reading those three words a choice few times, he had his mind made up and his thumb was pressing keys in an instant.

**Menu Delete Delete item?**

**Delete**  
**Cancel**

His thumb hovered over the enter button as he debated it once more. All he had to do was confirm it. He hesitated for a split second in which he gazed over to Nicki's sleeping body once more. His eyes traced her face. Her eyes closed, her dark hair falling across her cheek, her lips pressed together in a peaceful slumber. The softness of her skin, the vulnerable way she looked against the dim light of the room.

No, this was his time. His turn to make things right again.

His thumb confirmed without even having to give the phone another thought.

_Delete._


End file.
